Hallucinations
by awintea
Summary: Phoenix Wright was a fairly logical man despite what many could say about him - so he knew he had to be hallucinating when he saw Edgeworth sitting in Phoenix's swivel chair with a cup of tea, playing Phoenix's DS // oneshot.


**Hallucinations**

This is dedicated to emberin, who gave me the prompt. I wrote this a while back and finally posted it 'cause I semi-fixed the ending. xD

**x Hallucinations** x challenge: something about Tetris DS and Edgeworth

_'Edgeworth, want to play on my DS?'_

_'Wright, do you think I would debase myself so far that I would play on that contraption of yours?'_

_'It was just a suggestion. You looked bored.'_

_'Perhaps __it is __because of the company.'_

_'... What?! I bet you just don't want to play 'cause you suck at the game, Edgeworth!'_

_'I do not__ "suck", as you so eloquently put it__.'_

_'Prove it.'_

xxx

It was a lovely sunshiny morning, one of many that had been experienced since spring had arrived. The sky was blue with only traces of smog, the Wright and Co. Law Offices were _clean_ for once (or what could be considered barely presentable, meaning still a mess but not so great of one that somebody wouldn't be able to walk), and Miles Edgeworth was sitting in a swivel chair behind the desk, playing Tetris on a DS.

Phoenix Wright, ace attorney, was a fairly logical man, when the need came about, despite what many could say about him. So he ran the list through his head again, and paused at the last item.

Miles Edgeworth was sitting in a swivel chair - _Phoenix's_ swivel chair, damn it, playing Tetris on a DS - that was _also_ Phoenix's. And Edgeworth was taking away from Phoenix's playtime! ... Not that Phoenix really played the DS anyway. It had been a gift from Maya to bring out Phoenix's inner child - or rather, a gift from Will Powers to Maya, who had given it to Phoenix after finishing the Steel Samurai game that had come with it.

It made no sense whatsoever. It made even less sense than some of the cases Phoenix too on, and they were as nonsensical as they got. Serial killing statues, death by fence...

Phoenix stood warily in front of the window, watching as his rival pressed the buttons on the DS with a cool, calculating expression, one that he often wore in court. Phoenix rather regretted inviting Edgeworth over for a cup of tea. And then he hadn't even _drank_ the tea that Phoenix had gone out of his way to _boil_ for him. If this was what being friendly with Edgeworth meant, Phoenix didn't want to make the effort.

Phoenix then turned to Charley, hoping maybe the plant that his mentor had loved so much would be able to channel Mia and have her explain what the hell was going on. Charley's leaves didn't even rustle.

He'd have to bother Pearls or Maya about _that_.

Suddenly, the familiar theme song of Steel Samurai rang out, and Edgeworth used one hand to pull out his cell phone (which was as expensive-looking and shiny as his red sports car that Phoenix couldn't even dream of owning), whilst his other hand held the DS tightly. Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle inwardly - Edgeworth didn't seem the type to be a Steel Samurai fan.

'This is Miles Edgeworth speaking.'

Edgeworth sounded formal even on the _phone_. But then Edgeworth was still wearing his frilly magenta suit.

'Yes. I'll be there right away.'

Edgeworth stood up, placing the DS on Phoenix's desk. 'I'm sorry to cut my visit short, but I have to be going. Good day, Wright.'

And then Edgeworth left, leaving Phoenix wondering if it was all just some sort of hallucination. (And stranger things had happened in his office, so it was certainly possible.)

Phoenix sighed, seeing Edgeworth's cup still half full. It wouldn't do to have the teacup there - if Phoenix put it away as soon as possible, he could pretend that he was sane and Edgeworth hadn't been in his office uninvited playing a _DS_ of all things. Phoenix picked up the saucer and tidied it up, clearing his head of all things Edgeworth at the same time.

xxx

Phoenix would have been able to convince himself that it had all been a hallucination had Edgeworth not returned the following day, entering the office with nothing but a 'Good morning, Wright', sitting himself down in Phoenix's swivel chair _again_, and picking up the DS to play Tetris. And Edgeworth complained about _Phoenix's _manners.

Edgeworth wasn't wearing his usual magenta uniform, dressed in casual clothes that Phoenix had to admit looked rather strange on him. It would be crazy for Phoenix to think that Edgeworth only owned pink suits... but Phoenix so rarely saw him out of them that he had somehow believed it.

Because of Phoenix's preconceived notions about Edgeworth's closet, seeing Edgeworth wearing _jeans_ (honest to goodness blue _jeans_) and a white long-sleeved shirt with the Blue Badger on it was quite a shock.

'Edgeworth?' Phoenix said hesitantly, hoping the man wouldn't answer. Then Phoenix could pretend that Edgeworth wasn't really there, and that his mind was just playing tricks on him because he had watched too many Pink Princess episodes. Those episodes could definitely cause delirium, Phoenix was sure - the rapidly flashing colours always gave him a headache.

'I'd like Earl Grey,' Edgeworth replied simply, not taking his eyes off the DS screens for even a moment.

Phoenix felt like screaming. 'Edgeworth,' Phoenix then said, his teeth gritted together, 'I don't have Earl Grey tea.'

'Oh?' Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. 'Then the tea I had yesterday would be fine, Wright.'

And Edgeworth returned to his game, as if Phoenix wasn't there at all.

What did Edgeworth think Phoenix was, a maid?! Even Maya was a _bit _more polite with her crazy demands. Phoenix went off to get a teabag, hoping that when he returned Edgeworth would be gone, and his swivel chair would be his once again.

With a cup of tea on a saucer, Phoenix returned to find the swivel chair empty, the DS turned off, and no Edgeworth in sight.

Phoenix decided that he really should cut down on the children's TV shows. They had to be bad for him. Maya would just have to bear with never finding Phoenix's inner child.

Phoenix looked around the office, frowning. It would have been rather unusual for anybody to have the same hallucination twice in two days, but it had happened. There was no other reason that could explain Edgeworth playing Tetris in Phoenix's office.

xxx

Phoenix _couldn't_ have had the same illusion three times in three days. It wasn't possible.

But there sat Edgeworth in Phoenix's swivel chair behind Phoenix's desk, playing Phoenix's DS all the while sipping tea bought with Phoenix's own money (that he didn't have enough of).

'Edgeworth,' Phoenix said blankly, finally accepting the prosecutor's presence, 'What. Are. You. Doing. Here?'

Edgeworth didn't reply, eyes fixated on the two small screens of the DS.

'Edgeworth. Hello?'

After a short silence, Phoenix continued, 'I'm trying to talk to you.'

There was still no answer. 'Edgeworth!'

And then Edgeworth snapped the DS shut, slamming it onto Phoenix's desk with the ferocity he usually had in court. 'Wright!' Phoenix felt rather bad for his DS and his desk.

'...Yes?' Phoenix said rather meekly, a bit surprised by Edgeworth's triumphant expression - the one that he often used after proving something that ruined all of Phoenix's objections.

Edgeworth gave a sigh. 'Wright. Are you that oblivious?'

'...No?'

Edgeworth sighed again, flipping the DS back open and turning it on. After clicking a few buttons, Edgeworth turned the DS around to face Phoenix. It was a high score screen of sorts.

Phoenix squinted. There were a whole lot of 'Phoenix's and one or two 'Maya's, but at the very top, there was a single 'Edgeworth' with the score of 99999999 beside it.

Edgeworth seemed to be waiting expectantly for something, but Phoenix wasn't exactly sure what it was.

'What about it?' Phoenix asked rather dumbly.

Edgeworth pointed at his name, and said nothing. Phoenix was _sure_ that Edgeworth was waiting for something now, but he really didn't know what it was.

'Okay. You're first,' Phoenix stated. 'So?'

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix incredulously, and then said venomously, 'That means that I do _not_ ... _suck_ at this game.'

'Huh?' Phoenix said blankly, confused.

'You had said that I only didn't want to play on your stupid contraption because I would suck at the game! And look at this! I've beaten all of your scores!' Edgeworth didn't sound nearly as composed as usual.

Phoenix vaguely remembered having a conversation the previous week with Edgeworth about his DS, a conversation he had only struck because there had been nothing better to do. Phoenix hadn't been paying much attention though, since he had been playing on the aforementioned DS.

'You just wait, Wright. I'm going to beat your assistant's score on that Steel Samurai game too!'

And then Edgeworth stormed out of the office, leaving Phoenix in shock and with no DS - but with his swivel chair back, and that, Phoenix decided, was all that mattered.

But Phoenix had a feeling that he'd have to be buying more tea - there was no way that Edgeworth would beat Maya's Steel Samurai score.

**x owari**

And there it is. XD Reviews would be most welcome. -awinchan


End file.
